Who's Who?
by missanonymous405
Summary: What happens when the nations find themselves in a bit of a sticky situation? Yeah right, chaos ensues of course! Rated T for England's language...mostly England's anyway.
1. Rude Awakening

Hi, hope you guys like the story, it's my first Hetalia fanfic! I guess I'm adding a story to a genre I seem to enjoy very much for an unknown reason. And if you're wondering, yes, I'm quite a big Hetalia fan. Enjoy!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in it.

* * *

England

An obnoxiously loud pop song being played obnoxiously loud awoke me from my sleep and I opened my eyes slowly.

Oh good heavens! Everything's blurry! I'm going blind!

It seemed the song was by a rather annoying rapper...by the name of Nicki Minaj I believe? I slammed my hand down around where it sounded like the atrocious "music" and it stopped with a satisfying click.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked, trying to restore my eyesight to it's former glory, with no prevail, and I sighed heavily.

How much have I gone and drunk this time?

Next to the annoying alarm clock, there seemed to be a pair of glasses, so I picked them up and slipped them onto the bridge of my nose.

They fit there perfectly and everything was crystal clear once again. But something was still wrong...

I looked around the somewhat familiar room and found myself in a double bed.

OH GOD NO! I COULDN'T!

I glanced sideways and found an untouched, unused other side of the bed. Phew.

I got out of bed and stood up. Does everything seem smaller, or is it just me?

I shook the thought from my mind and walked out into the corridor.

I peered out and I found myself face to face with a familiar picture on the wall, which had a left turn which led to a large staircase.

It was suddenly clear where I was. America's house.

It was picture of a child America holding hands with a blonde man with a big smile on his face. Me. So he kept all this stuff after all these years, sweet, but there was still a question nagging me.

Why was I here? Had I got drunk and America took me home? Better not have, the bastard...I'm perfectly fine with being brought back home When I'm absolutely pissed.

I stared at the picture once again, remembering the Revolutionary War...and a tear leapt to my right eye, but I simply brushed it away.

I kept walking and went into the door on the right and found myself in the bathroom...and face to face with America himself!

Only it wasn't him. I was staring into a mirror. _I _was America.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed, and clutched at my throat. That wasn't my voice.

Idiot, you're not going to have YOUR voice if you're not in YOUR body.

I marched out and back into America's room, where I found a phone and desperately punched in my home number.

*ring*...come on, pick up...*ring*...Pick up! *ring*

"Dude. Give a hero some time...why don't you call again when it's past dawn. " came a familiar voice from the other end, and indeed it was my own.

"A-america?" I stuttered, my hand trembling slightly.

"Yeah, dude, who else would it be?" he said "Yo, that's a good impression...who's it supposed to be?".

Fucking imbecile. "Have you by any chance seen a mirror this morning?" I said, trying to keep my temper under control.

"No...why?" America replied slowly.

"Just do it. " I muttered, and there was some shuffling and a gasp.

"Man...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" America shrieked, which I admit did not go well with my voice or accent at all.

"WHY IS IT MY BLOODY FAULT?!" I yelled back into the phone.

"I dunno! With your fancy pants magic stuff, you could easily do this stuff!" he replied "But whatever, if it wasn't you, who was it?".

I stopped dead. America had just asked a serious question. This getting to me. "I-I don't know...right, we should meet up to talk about this. Pressing matters can't be discussed like this over the phone. I'll be over there as soon as I can. " I commanded and America reluctantly agreed.

Bloody wanker thinks it's my fault! Why would I want to be him?

I dragged myself over to America's wardrobe and found his favourite outfit. If anyone sees me on the way there, they'll be none the wiser dress-wise.

After getting dressed I rushed out of the door and set off for my home in England.

* * *

Eh, eh? Is it any good? Anything I could do better? Please let me know in the comments! Promise next chapter will be out in a day or so.


	2. More Problems

Thanks for the reviews, doesn't matter how many I get, I just appreciate it very much, so thanks again!

* * *

Germany

"Germany! Germany! GERMANY!" called a sing song voice from another room. How did I get onto the couch, wasn't Italy sleeping here last night? Whatever, I got up and stumbled over to where it sounded like the voice was coming from.

It seemed like it was coming from my own room, and I got the scare of my life when I entered my bedroom.

"Mein Gott! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I yelled at the imposter, and my voice came out an octave higher than usual. The imposter looked exactly like me, and he looked back from the mirror he was staring into.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! There's another me! I look like Germany! Germany, help me!" screamed the lookalike in distress, pointing at me and trembling.

"What?! Where?! WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled at the cowering clone, cringing as my voice came out high again.

"I'm Italy!" replied the shaking figure, still obviously terrified.

"How can YOU be Italy? You look exactly like me!" I shouted fiercely, and I decided there was definitely something wrong with my voice!

"You're Germany? You look like me and I look like you! Ve~ this is very weird..." the trembling Italian replied.

"What do you mean I look like yo-..." I trailed off as I caught my refection in the mirror Italy was now standing beside "MEIN GOTT! We've swapped bodies!"

"Ve~ but how?" asked Italy.

"I don't know, but I have a faint idea, come on Italy, get dressed and we're going." I commanded.

"Where are we going Germany~?" he said, furrowing his (my?) eyebrows in confusion.

"To Britain's house, and please, try to act like I would until we get there." I said, before walking out of the door.

* * *

America

I replaced the handset back with the phone, and glanced back at the mirror. This was going to be interesting.

I made my way over to England's wardrobe and threw the doors open. "What are you doing England?" said a little voice, and I turned around in shock to discover a sort of green flying bunny thing behind me.

I screamed and tried to swat it away, and it looked as shocked as ever.

"What's wrong?" it asked, which made me panic even more, it finally got the hint and flew away.

I turned back to the wardrobe and saw all Britain's usual grandpa clothes, but I dug deeper behind all them and found...a leather jacket? never in a million years would I guess England owned one of these. I picked it out and the most un-grandfatherish clothes he owned and slipped them on (they were still pretty uncomfortable and itchy, but there seriously wasn't anything better) and the doorbell rang.

I trudged downstairs and opened the door to find...Italy and Germany? Though something was seriously whacked about them, like Italy's serious expression and Germany's carefree attitude.

"Was I expecting you?" I asked, trying to sound as British as possible.

"You _know_ why we're here." Italy muttered, obviously irritated, which was very strange for the normally happy-go-lucky Italian.

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talkin' about, something way whacked is going on, but if I already know...then come in. " I said, but they just stared at me blankly.

"What?" I asked, staring at their confused expressions, when a car pulled up behind them and a familiar figure jumped out, looking irritated. England had arrived, and didn't look very happy to have visitors.

He walked up to the door, pushed past Italy stood next to me.

"Uh...hey guys...what are you doin' here?" he asked, doing ,I have to admit, a way freaky good impression of my accent. He didn't know they were coming? But they said he did...I'm confused...

"I might ask you the same question. " Italy said seriously again.

"Italy? Is it just me or are you being..._serious?_" I asked and he looked a little alarmed, as if I'd just tugged at his hair curl.

"Well...uh...alright, alright, you won't believe me, but I'm not Italy. I'm Germany." he said, exasperated.

Me and England gaped at each other in shock. "And that's...?" England said. "Italy. " he sighed.

"Look, the reason we believe you is because...well, we're not exactly ourselves today either, it's England by the way." England said and there was an awkward pause of realisation.

The phone started ringing again and England went inside to pick it up.

* * *

England

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"America? I was looking for England..." said...Canada's voice? With a French accent?

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Didn't expect that, did ya? Ok, maybe you did, fine...

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. More Guests

Hi guys! There's a question I should ask because it's been nagging me since Chapter 2. Do you guys want me introduce my Portugal OC into this story into this as well, because I promise I'll put a story up strictly for her, and I'm still pondering on a pairing for her, so yeah, I'd appreciate if you guys gave me a little advice. Thank yooouuuu! :3

* * *

England

"France?!" I spluttered in shock, FRANCE of all people in the body of the quiet, somewhat invisible nation, Canada? Bad. VERY bad.

"Oui, now put Angleterre on the phone so I can threaten to sneak into his bed tonight if he doesn't fix this mess!" he said, the timid voice being pushed to it's utmost limit.

"Well...wait...are you IN MY BLOODY GARDEN?!" I yelled, spotting the nation hiding in a bush not so far off, through the window.

"Angleterre? Oui, je suis dans votre jardin, but how did you know? There is only Amerique on the phone who can see moi. " France said, peering over the bush.

Idiot. Can't he work it out? "IT'S FUCKING ME ON THE PHONE YOU BLOODY FROG!" I yelled and he bush jumped about a metre in the air and peered at me again while I just glared back.

"WHY ARE YOU DANS LE CORPS DE L'AMERIQUE?!" France asked, standing up and brushing himself off.

"ENGLISH! SPEAK BLOODY ENGLISH NOT THAT FOUL SOUNDING LANGUAGE!" I shouted back.

"Fix it Angleterre! I'm coming in since you know I'm here anyway..." he said, and ended the call, I grumbled, put the phone down and turned around to find I had an audience.

"Man, promise never to shout with my hero voice again, I think I'm going deaf." said America.

"I'll shout if I bloody want to America, and stop using that infernal slang in my voice. " I snapped, and France stumbled in, with a perverted grin.

"Let's just get something clear. I, DO NOT, know how to fix this, it wasn't bloody me!" I said.

"Then who was it?" Germany asked flatly, and the doorbell went again.

"Honestly! How many more fucking guests?!" I cussed as I walked out towards the door with a scowl.

I threw the door open and there was Spain and Romano, oh god, not another two.

"Right, before you shout, I'm England, and I know why you're here. " I grumbled "In. ".

There was a crash and I turned around to find America had tried to swing on a chandelier and it had come off and smashed.

"WHAT THE FUCK AMERICA?! THAT'S ALMOST IRREPLACEABLE!" I screamed at the guilty looking nation. I sighed and stormed off to find somewhere quiet.

* * *

America

"Hey guys...I've got an idea..." I said, brushing myself off and everyone huddled in except for a sulky Romano in Spain's body and a grumpy Germany.

We walked around the house and found a room full of books and stuff.

I picked up one of them and opened it up to a random page and smiled.

I chanted the none sense words and it came naturally to me, and we waited.

"AMERICA!" came a shout from somewhere deep within the house.

* * *

Eh, sorry, I'm not really happy with this chapter, but its something?

*crickets*

Well anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
